


Delegated

by kaige68



Series: Regret [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delegated

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/43047.html). In my head, this is RPS, but it really could go a lot of different ways.

The number of blind dates he’d been set up on was... uncountable. Passive planning. Delegated dating.

Some of them had been nice, or pretty, or the sex had been great, or had even been the beginning of a series of evenings together. None had been what he wanted, however hard he tried.

He wondered how well the people closest to him really knew him, when not one of the set-ups was the right person for him. None of them gave him that Goldilocks feeling he sought. He’d only felt that with the man who kept hooking him up with strangers.


End file.
